Fate Intervenes, Fated Lovers Meet
by roygvib
Summary: Doctors Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio were a couple, but then, Patrick loses Robin. Now, he will do anything to get his love back into his life.
1. Soul Mates

**CH. 1 – Soul mates **

"Can you not get mad at me for every little stupid thing . . ."

"Stupid? Oh, so now my thoughts and feelings are stupid? You know what – you can just take your slimy self and your sardonically-based comments and stay in this junk yard that you call a home," she grabs her coat and heads for the door.

"Fine! At least now I won't have to live with your life-sucking attitude," he shouts towards her.

"Fine!" she slams the door shut.

"Fine!" he screams out, hoping she heard him and realized that the last word had been his.

Dr. Patrick Drake had come to Port Charles to perform an impossible surgery. He had stayed in this small town for the one-night stands and the new stock of ladies that caught his eye everywhere he went. He hadn't expected to find an infuriating co-worker, and above all, he hadn't expected to fall in love with this woman who puzzled his mind and made him feel feelings that he had thought he was immune to – this woman who had just walked out of his apartment because they had one of their infamous quarrels. Her name, Dr. Robin Scorpio.

She had returned to town to save an ex-lover's life. She had stayed because she wanted to be around family again. When she had least expected it, life threw her way the most arrogant being she had ever met. He angered her in a way that no one had before. It wasn't pure hatred that she had felt for him; it was an elementary school sort of anger, the kind you would feel for the boy who playfully teased you in the classroom while the teacher wasn't looking. Without her knowledge, that anger mixed itself with attraction, and that's when she knew she was in trouble.

From the first instance that he had met Dr. Scorpio, he had been immediately intrigued. Well, actually, he was angry at first; she had interrupted him while he was _taking care of business_, to speak figuratively. She didn't fall prey to his charming ways, and this just elongated his fascination with her. He wanted to know _her_, not just her body. The night he found out about her HIV status, he finally understood the reason for her distant personality. Yet, he wasn't scared. On the contrary, it made no difference to him. He wasn't gonna treat her like a frail piece of object, and he wasn't gonna run from her as if she was some monster in a horror movie. Her being HIV positive just meant that he'd have to work harder to penetrate through her rough exterior.

She'd known about the famous Dr. Drake because of his mind-blowing surgeries, but she had not known about his infamous personality. She had already given him the title of being her last hope before she had even met the brilliant doctor. And in what a way she had met him, he was in a horizontal position taking care of his personal needs with the help of a fellow co-worker. She was disgusted with him on the spot and wasn't surprise when he started to flirt with her incessantly. But what had surprised her was when he continued to pursuit her after finding out that she was HIV+.

It took him a long while to get Robin to respond to his signals, but when she did, their relationship blossomed quickly and eventually, turned into love. Soon after, he asked her to move in with him.

She hadn't expected Patrick to move this fast, and naturally, she was a little thrown off at first, but she ecstatically agreed. She brought her things over and began to add her little touches to Patrick's bachelor pad. She took off all of his posters (that were mostly of half-dressed supermodels) ignoring his plea, and filled his refrigerator with groceries, instead of old boxes of takeout. They had spent that day in the backyard, having a picnic and enjoying the sunshine. Patrick had brought out some wine.

"_Are you trying to get me drunk?"_

"_No. You're tipsy enough when you're sober," Patrick jokes._

"_Hey!" she says and accidentally spills the red wine over his white shirt._

"_Oops," she innocently states with an amused smile._

"_Okay," he gets up, walks over to the plugged-in water hose, and grabs it, "Now, you're going to pay for that." _

"_Nooo … Patrick, don't you dare! You will be dead meat," she gets up and points the empty wine glass at him._

_He laughs, "Am I suppose to be scared by that, Robin?" he presses the handle of the hose, cold water oozes out and completely soaks her even though she covers her head and runs away from the water. _

_She, finally, gives up, and throws her hands up in the air. Patrick stops the watery assault on her and drops the hose. She walks over to him and motions to kiss him, but as he leans down, she snatches the hose and slams water right in his face. He cowers over, walking backwards, but then, tackles her to the ground. She drops the hose, and both, her and Patrick end up laughing. _

_After their laugh-fest is over, Patrick lifts her up in his arms and carries her inside the house to warm up. As he's carrying her to the house, she pulls the collar of his shirt towards herself and kisses him passionately. _

"_What was that for?" _

"_For a wonderful afternoon."_

"_Well, then I should throw water at you more often."_

"_Don't you dare."_

She had fallen even deeply in love with Patrick that evening, if that was possible. She was in love with him and her new life.

He sits in his empty apartment looking at frame with a picture of him and Robin (taken by a professional photographer) in the center and along the sides were pictures they had taken in a photo booth at a carnival. He had never had that much fun at a carnival before. Sure, she had thrown popcorn at his head, and smothered bits of cotton candy on his face, but all that had made her laugh. He loved it when she smiled; it made her eyes brighter and more beautiful.

Their fight had been about the other woman. No, there wasn't any other woman in his life. He had done the stupid mistake of bringing a fellow co-worker/ex-_partner_ to their home. Robin had literally, kicked the woman out of the house and shut the door in her face.

"_She was having a terrible day at work . . ."_

"_So, you're going to bring every woman who has problems into our home," she exclaims._

"_Stop, twisting my intentions . . . ."_

"_Your intentions? And what were they?" she folds her arms._

"_I brought her here to talk to you about de-. . . ."_

"_What? You expect me to buy that? Patrick . . ."_

"_Can you not get mad at me for every little stupid thing . . ."_

Initially, she had the right to be mad at him, but if she had just listened to him, she would have understood. Now, he didn't give a dn about the woman he had been trying to help; he wanted his Robin back. That's all that matter. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him. She couldn't end it between them; after all, they were soul mates.


	2. No It Was That Simple

**CH. 2 : No – It Was That Simple**

He hated being alone, now and in the past. Before he had fallen for Robin, he always had a different companion by his side every night. Their names escaped his mind which showed exactly how meaningless those flings had been. Even though he had never been alone during the nights, he had_ felt_ alone. None of those women had left an impression on him. None of them had challenged him; none of them had been able to resist him when he had thrown a bone their way; none of them had ever rejected him; none of them had ever loved him, and he had never loved any one of them.

He missed her; he missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, he just missed her. He'd been stupid; he had volunteered to help an ex-bedmate of his. Why had he done that? He knew why. Robin had changed him. She had evoked compassion and sympathy inside of him. And he had just wanted to help a person in distress. He hadn't done anything wrong. But he had hurt her, which was the only thing that mattered. She was the only one who mattered. He wanted her back, and he wasn't going to back off.

Robin Scorpio went up into her new room above Kelly's. This was now her home. She'd given up her apartment when she had moved in with Patrick so there were a limited number of options available. She hated him right now, hated him. How could he bring another woman, and not just any other woman – a woman he'd slept with – into their home. Was their relationship that meaningless to him? She wished she could go back in time when she had truly hated him. But then again she knew the truth. She could never hate him – right now, she loved him even if her heart was breaking. When she had met him, she had taken him as just another overly confident surgeon. However, even then, she had not whole-heartily hated him. Move or less, she had hated his personality. Even when she had rejected him a million times, he still came back. He never backed off.

"_So what are you doing this weekend?" Patrick leaned over the nurses' station, giving his flirtatious smile to his latest conquest – a new OR nurse – she was an absolute mission possible. _

"_Nothing special . . ."_

"_Well then. How about dinner at . . ."_

"_Are you at it again?" she walked over to the counter to get a patient's file._

"_That all depends. Are you jealous again?" he turned around and folded his arms to face her, ignoring the nurse. _

"_Your date is leaving," she flipped through the file._

"_Let her. I'll catch her next time," he didn't even turn to look at the woman, he kept staring at her._

"_I'm sure you will," she started to walk away, but Patrick grabbed her and pulled her close to him, too close for her comfort. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her composure about her. _

"_It's a new tactic of mine. If you don't go out with me, I'll kiss you on this spot with everyone watching," he moved in closer, leaning down towards her face._

"_You don't have the audacity to do that," she said with a struggling voice._

"_You wanna bet," he moved in closer._

"_Stop. Fine. I'll go out with you, **again**," he let go of her, but their proximity remained the same. They both lingered there until she came to her senses and took a step back._

"_So is this the only way I can get you . . ."_

"_Force . . . ." she interrupted him._

"_Right, force you to go out with me?" he asked._

"_Yeah, pretty much. There's nothing you have that I want," she walked away to tend to her patients and to cool off._

But there _was_ something he had that she wanted and needed. She needed his smile to make her smile, his jokes to make her laugh out loud, his arms to wrap around her cold shoulders; she needed him, she wanted him, wanted her Patrick back. But he had torched up their relationship to dust. Could she live without him? No. It was that plain and simple. No, she couldn't.

Sitting in his sofa, the one she had brought, he sat thinking. Nothing came to his mind except Robin. His mind was getting cramped with ideas of how to get her back. He had his plan A and plans B-Z. If none of them worked, he'd have to face reality. The reality of life without Robin, could he do it? No. There was no way. No, he couldn't.


	3. Plan A

**CH: 3 – Plan A **

The morning sun had just spread its light across the town of Port Charles. A tired Dr. Scorpio wakes up in her new uncomfortable bed. Last night had been the longest night of her life. She had gotten so used to sleeping in Patrick's arms and hearing his heartbeat in his chest that she hadn't been able to stop her restless mind from thinking about him.

Robin manages to lift her stiff neck and as she's stretching, her eyes finally notice the numerous rose petals that lie on her bed.

"What the hell . . . . ," her voice stops when she fixes her eyes on the other new additions in the room.

All around her, there lay dozens of roses in bouquets, but what had stopped her voice was on the wall across from her bed. Expressed using roses' petals, two little words followed by two punctuation marks were written in large font – Marry Me!

"That son of a . . . . ," Robin quickly jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed so that she can pay a visit to her overly confident _ex-_boyfriend.

Pacing around his doorway with a smirk on his face, stands Patrick Drake. He knew that his soon-to-be-wife would be banging on his door in about . . . .

Looking at his wristwatch, " Five, four, three, two . . . ," the predicted bang is heard.

"Patrick Drake, you egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant, conceited, . . . !"

Patrick starts to chuckle at the angered sound of his love. He better open the door before she wakes up the whole neighborhood or runs out of synonyms.

Opening the door, "If I'd known you'd be this happy about my proposal, I'd have proposed a long time ago."

"You are such an ass! What the hell did you think? You slime-ball, bastard! . . . ," a frustrated Patrick takes Robin in his arms and starts kissing her blind, while he pulls her inside the apartment. He closes the door behind him and lets her go.

Seeing the deadly look on Robin's face, "No, that was to stop your ranting. I . ."

Robin pushes him, and he hits the closed door.

"OW! Hey . . . ."

"No, you listen. You think that just because you proposed to me that I'd forget about what you did."

"I didn't do anything," still tending to his bruised chest.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" smiling slightly.

In strained anger, Robin turns around and heads for the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. I was kidding," Patrick follows her.

Opening the utensils drawer," You know what, you can live without me, but you probably can't live without this!" picking up a shiny pizza cutter.

"Wha . . I just proposed to you!" moving towards her, "And give me that," taking the cutter.

"See, what did I just say?" starts to move away.

"Damn it," drops the meaningless utensil, grabs Robin, and pulls her in front of him.

"Are you crazy? I mean seriously have you had that pretty head of yours examined cause I know that this cannot be normal."

"Let Me Go," she says plainly.

"No," he says in the same tone.

"What is wrong with you," she's interrupted.

"I thought we were talking about what's wrong with you. But you do have a point – to be so deep in love with you, how abnormal do I have to be?"

Coming back on track, "You were looking for a scapegoat, Patrick, when you proposed. You wanted to fix this instead of realizing you were wrong."

"I wasn't wrong," letting her go, but putting his arms around her shoulders to make her look at him, "Robin, listen . . ."

Knocking his hands off, "I don't want to. I don't even know why I came here. It's useless."

"You're really mad because I didn't give you a ring, right? Wait here, I'll get the ring from my room," rushing off.

Shaking her head, "I . . . . won't be here when you return," she says softly. Then, turns to make her inconspicuous exit, but Patrick had heard her and comes back just in time to see her leave the door shut.

"Robin! No, hold on! . . . Shit!" grabbing his coat from the couch where it had been lying conveniently.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" finally puts on the coat. "Stupid Plan A. Shit! Robin . . . ." And with that he runs out his door after the only woman he'd ever been in love with.


	4. Reliving Memories

**Ch. 4 – Reliving Memories**

Resting on a bench in a park, Robin Scorpio sits completely preoccupied – thinking about the not-so-distant past.

"_So when should I pick you up?" This was Patrick's latest technique of trying to get Robin to go out with him again. The first time, he made a deal with her to save Manny's life if she had dinner with him. The second time, he had pulled her close to him and blackmailed her, telling her that he'd kiss her in front of everyone if she didn't go out with him. And now, well, he was acting like she had already agreed to have dinner with him. _

"_How about never?" Robin answers looking up at him from her file and then instinctively returning back to the file. _

"_Surprised?" Patrick folds his arms and stands right next to her at the nurses' station. _

"_Of what?" she continues to review the patient's records._

"_That I would ask you out again, I mean you must think I've reached my limit after two dates," says while smirking at her. _

"_Actually, I thought one date was your limit," looking up at him, "And you know what really surprises me – when you walk and talk at the same time," giving him a fake smile and returning back to the folder._

_Patrick silently chuckles and leans over her, "Yeah well, I must admit it's hard to do when you're around."_

_Turning around, "Oh my god, will you stop throwing around those pathetic lines?"_

_Her back was to the counter as she was now facing the leaning figure of Patrick. He was inches from her, too distracting for her taste. _

"_Would you move," turning back towards the counter._

"_Now why would I do that?" leaning in even closer, "It's quite comfy here, and you're the one who said that I can't possibly walk and talk simultaneously. I'm proving your theory right, Dr. Scorpio. One would think that you'd be grateful."_

_Sighing perceptibly, "Patrick could you, for one lousy day, not get on my nerves. Think of it as an earlier birthday present from you to me."_

_Talking into her ear, "Does that mean I don't have to get you anything?"_

"_Yes, damn it!" squirming uncomfortably from the tingling sensation his breathe was creating, "You don't have to get me anything."_

_Laughing, Patrick backed off and started to walk away, "Have a lovely day Scorpio."_

"_Drake," she mumbles in a voice full of dislike. _

He hadn't listened to her though. He had gotten her a present for her birthday – a teddy bear the size of a small car. She remembered that day clearly. It was around midnight when her doorbell had rang.

"_I'm coming, damn it," pulling the straps of her sleeping robe around her waist._

_She stops inches from the door and asks, "Who the hell is it?"_

"_It's your prince, sleeping beauty," calls out an-all-too-familiar voice._

"_Patrick?" she opens the door ajar._

_Dr. Drake stands with the biggest grin on his face – the grin that conveyed he was very pleased with himself about something. The grin faded for awhile as he saw the petite figure before him wearing a silky robe. _

"_Wow, Scorpio. Didn't know you liked smooth things," smirk returning, "I'll have to remember that next time."_

"_Wha . . . Was that a sick joke?" _

_Walking backwards, "It's called a dirty joke, Robin. And no, it wasn't," heading to his car that was parked in front of her house. _

"_Where are you going?" she steps a few feet out of her doorway and onto her porch. _

"_And more importantly, what are you doing here? In the middle of the night. Is this some kind of fetish you have?" folding her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm and protected from the cold chilly night._

"_Now, who's being dirty," Patrick teases as he endeavors to get something that appears to be seemingly heavy out of his trunk. He tugs at something, pulling with all his might, but the thing won't bulge. He continues to pull and his hands lose their grip which sends him flying backwards – landing on his respected bottom. _

_At this sight, Robin starts to laugh uncontrollably. Patrick glances up at her with a cold stare. _

"_Aww, what happened? Patrick Drake losing his machoness," she begins to walk towards him, "Needs someone to kiss and make him feel all better," she comes near his car, and he begins to get up. _

"_Are you volunteering Robin cause there are many places where you can kiss and make me feel all better," putting his arms on his waist, "And I'll be happy to return the favor," giving her a head-to-toe look over._

_Slapping him on the arm, "Would you stop doing that? And what exactly were you trying to get out of your car?" turning her attention to the trunk of his car, but its too dark to identify the object. _

"_Well, help me and you'll find out," smiling at her._

"_Fine." _

_They both get to work on getting the oversized object out of the car. After a couple of dozen minutes delay, they start to make progress. The object was half way out. Robin was holding the top half of it, and Patrick was digging the rest of it out of the trunk._

_Getting frustrated, Robin just yanks the thing, and she stumbles backwards with the object laying on top of her. _

_In between laughs, "Patience is a virtue Scorpio," kneeling down next to her._

"_How I wish I was that bear right now."_

"_You sick . . . . . bear? What bear?" looks up at the smiling face of a huge brown teddy bear._

"_Well, happy birthday." Robin gives him an astonished look. _

"_My birthday . . ."_

"_You forgot?" _

"_No," trying to get the bear off of her, "How the hell did **you** know it was my birthday?"_

_Helping her up, "How the hell did **you** forget it was your birthday?"_

"_I didn't forget."_

"_I asked Maxie."_

"_You manipulated my poor cousin into . . . ."_

"_Woh hold on horshie, she was dropping hints like it was a freaking hale storm. I was just smart enough to pick up on them. And this is some way to show your gratitude," folding his arms to match her posture._

"_My gratitude? Oh, I should be grateful that you rang my doorbell at the stroke of midnight, woke me up from my sleep, got me to help you dig out my birthday present and then have the damn thing fall on me with you laughing. I should be grateful for all that?"_

"_Oh, so the fact that I went out of my way to get you this present, woke up before the stroke of midnight, drove here, waited in my car until it was just about to officially be your birthday, have you see me fall down on my ass and then have you giggle at me like a school girl - all that I did just for my enjoyment. What, a thank you too much to ask?"_

"_I don't giggle like a school girl. And yes, I'm sorry."_

_Leaning down towards her, "A sorry, ( w/ jt Canadian accent) isn't what I asked for?"_

"_And thank you," looking up at him. A moment of hesitation passed and then Robin kissed him on the cheek._

_A bit taken back by her sincerity, Patrick just stared at her._

"_What?" _

"_Nothing. I just didn't notice the moon came out of the clouds until I saw the moonlight on your face. Beautiful."_

_Not knowing whether he was talking about the moon or her, Robin decided to change the subject, "Now it's your turn to help me," turning away from Patrick and towards the bear that was leaning against his car. _

"_Oh, it'll be my pleasure," facing her back, "I'll help in any way I can," giving her another look-over._

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, Drake," grabbing one of the arms of the gigantic bear._

"_Too late, sweetheart. It lives there," taking the other arm. _

He had absolutely surprised her on that night, and she had surprised herself by kissing him . . . okay, on the cheek, but there had been many times after this that they had not kissed on just the cheeks. Robin blushes thinking about this, but tries to come to her senses.

Shaking her head in confusion, "What is wrong with me? He brought one of his former playmates into our home, and I'm sitting here thinking about him!"

She should bear pure hatred for him; she knew that, but she couldn't because even though her heart was shattered, she still loved him with all those shattered pieces of her heart.

Getting up from the bench, "Ugh! I can't believe I let my guard down around him. I should have held on to my first impression of him."

Ending her rant, she sat back down on the bench. She remembered one night when it was raining like crazy and unfortunately, her car had broke down. She had stepped onto the footpath and tried to get a cab, but no one apparently could see her while she was under her huge umbrella – all the cabs passed her by.

_Waving her hand like a manic, Robin tried to get the attention of yet another cab driver to no avail. _

"_Damn it! Am I invisible or something."_

_A car coming at top speed splashes her with freezing water. She turns around just in time to see the car enter the parking garage of an apartment complex behind her. Robin starts to speed walk to that parking garage. She was damned if she was going to walk about the street soaking wet. She was going up to the owner of that godforsaken car and demanding a towel and an apology. She notices the car was parked in the space reserved for apartment 5C, so she storms off to the elevator and pushes the fifth floor button. _

_Once the elevator doors open, Robin searches around to find apartment C. It's the third door on her right. She pounds on the door, and just as the door begins to open, her purse slips off her shoulder, so she turns to the ground to get it. _

_As she looks up, "Are you the owner of that ca . . . . . ,"surprised to see the smug figure of Patrick Drake before her._

"_Wha the hell," talking more to herself, "**you** live here?"_

"_Was there a wet t-shirt contest that I missed out on, Dr. Scorpio. Or did you do fall into a tub of water for my pleasure. Cause either way, I am enjoying the view," leaning against the door frame and absorbing in Robin with her wet messy hair, and soaking wet clothes. _

_Grabbing the end of her coat, she squeezes out a handful of water that falls down right in front of junior Drake's door._

"_Hey," moving a step back, "watch it . . ."_

"_Now, listen you narcissistic jackass. You and your damn car are the reasons why I'm drowning like a goldfish here."_

_Realization hitting him, "Wai-wai-wai-wait. You weren't the idiot by the street who was flailing around with that big umbrella, were you?" chuckling a little._

_Taking out the big umbrella and horizontally extending it dangerously in front of her, "Did you just call me an idiot? Who's the one who needs to get his driver's license revoked?" opens the umbrella causing the blobs of water molecules to burst onto Patrick's face. _

_Wiping his face with his hand, "So what's the punishment now, going to soak me with water just like you are," taking the possibly-deadly object out of her hands, "But I have a better and much enjoyable idea. Why don't you just push me into a shower and then, you can join me," smirking uncontrollably, "Whata you say?"_

"_How about I throw a bucket of ice water in your face?" smirking right back at him._

"_Now that's not nearly as fun."_

"_Speak for yourself. But a simple sorry and a towel with do well," folding her arms and waiting for his apology._

_Clearing his throat, "You see I wasn't entirely at fault. If you weren't waving like an insane person, I might not have been distracted and passed you without causing you harm."_

_Rolling her eyes in response, "You are really unbelievable."_

_Seeing that he was about to add something to that statement, "Can it Drake. If I'd known that that car was yours, I wouldn't have bothered to come all the way up here," starts to walk away._

"_Hey," stepping out of his doorway, "What are you going to do? You can't catch a cab down there."_

"_I'll figure something out. And it is none of your concern anyway."_

_Robin is only a few feet away before Patrick grabs her arm. _

"_There's no why in hell that I'm letting you go out in this weather."_

"_What!" getting free of his grip, "That's right. You're not letting me. I am making my own decisions okay. I am going down there and getting a damn cab and going home."_

_Taking her arm again, "You're going to freeze Scorpio!"_

"_So. Why the hell do you care? You wouldn't even give me a stupid towel so that I can oh, I don't know, NOT FREEZE?"_

"_I was messing around okay. Now, get in there and dry up before you catch pneumonia."_

"_No," shaking her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you."_

"_Fine," letting go of her arm, "But I must warn you. I always get my way."_

"_Not this time Drake," proceeding to walk._

_In one swift movement, Patrick has her over his shoulder._

"_Let me go, jackass," hitting his back incessantly. _

"_Not in a million years, sweetheart."_

Smiling to herself, "He is so stubborn."

"Yeah, I am," Patrick emerges onto the pier.

"You think I was talking about you – conceited and stubborn."

Walking towards where she's seated, "No, I know you were talking about me. And my stubbornness will win you back Robin. I can't start living again until I have you by my side again."


	5. That Four Letter Word

**CH 5 – That Four Letter Word**

"Won't start living until I'm by your side? Well then, looks like you'll be dead for a long time," Robin gets up and turns to leave.

"This is the same thing you did when I finally told you how I felt about you – you ran," Patrick stands his ground knowing this statement would prevent her from leaving him.

Turning around in rage, "I ran? Who's the one who kept running from his own feelings, wouldn't acknowledge them, wouldn't let them surface and tried to get me into a no-strings relationship because he couldn't handle any form of commitment. And who's the one who held her ground until you agreed to give a relationship a go. So yeah, I was a bit taken back when you just let everything out okay, sue me," looking at the water, and folding her arms in that way that let Patrick know her walls were back up.

He just stood there in the cold night with his hands in his pockets absorbing in the radiant being only a couple of feet away from him. She was fierce, gorgeous, beautiful, stubborn as hell - good god was she stubborn, and in that position with her hands folded tightly across her chest like a child with a shield around her, she looked so ….. cute. He couldn't help but smile at her.

As if hearing the sound his lips made when emerging into a smile, Robin turned around.

"Wha … You've got to be kidding me! You find this amusing," breaking the shield and throwing her hands in the air in utter frustration.

"This is the same thing you did!" pointing at him.

"When?" smiling and looking innocently oblivious.

Narrowing her eyes, "You know when."

_Patrick and Robin had been going out for a couple of months. Patrick was trying out the whole commitment thing, and contrary to his assumption, he liked it more than he had expected to. It had been a long day at the hospital and all he could think about was Robin and sleeping and sleeping with Robin. That night both were exhausted and all that happened that night **was sleeping**._

_Dawn approaches and the still tired Patrick Drake slides his eyes open slowly. He turns his head and lays his sight on the sleeping beauty lying next to him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her sleep. She still managed to render him speechless. A tendril of hair slips onto Robin's forehead and Patrick slowly reaches over to move it away from her enchanting face. He could not believe his luck. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on was his girlfriend and lying next to him. She gently breathed in and out in her sleep. He had been staring at her for a good ten minutes now as if spellbound by her alluring presence. Robin started to stir and lazily opened her eyes to find Patrick staring affectionately at her. Bringing her hand to push back her messy hair, she felt a little unnerved by Patrick's focus on her. _

'_Man, even after just waking up she looks unbelievingly gorgeous,' he thought._

"_Hello! Earth to Patrick! Is anyone in there?" playfully knocking on his head._

_Shaking his head to bring his mind back to the present, "No, doctor. No one's up there," points to his head, "I think I might need an examination. Would you like to do the honors?"_

_He grabs her arm, and they roll back and forth until finally Robin lays victoriously on top of him._

"_Okay, okay," puts his hands behind his head, "I give up."_

"_Are you sure?" she says with mischief lingering in her eyes._

"_Yes, honey. And not that I don't love having you on top of me, but we have people to save so be a doll and try your best to tear yourself away from me," winking at her._

"_You did not just call me doll!" starting a tickle attack on the man underneath her._

"_No! … Stop! … Robin! …," laughing in between words. _

_Taking a hold of both of Robin's hands, Patrick manages to jump up into a sitting position. He watches her laugh as she tries to free herself from his grip. He lets go of one of her hands, takes his now freehand to her face and tugs a piece of her hair behind a ear._

_She stops laughing as she notices that he has stared to stare at her again. _

"_What is so fascinating with my face?" asking softly. _

_She gets no answer._

_Her heart starts beating faster as Patrick continues to gaze at her. A moment of silence passes them by until the surgeon finally breaks it._

"_I think …," struggling to get the words out._

"_Thinking is good," smiling yet looking at him with confusion._

_Letting out a sigh and smiling at her witty remark, " I … think I'm …," shakes his head._

"_Okay, Patrick," putting both her hands on his chest, "you're really starting to freak me out. What is it? You can say anything to me. You know that."_

"_This is not as easy a thing for me to say," looking downward, "but screw it. I'm just going to say it."_

_Turns his head back up and looks into her eyes, "I think I'm in love with you, Scorpio."_

_Robin stares back at him with disbelief and utter shock. Unable to hold her ground, she slips off the bed and tumbles towards the floor._

_Letting out a short laugh, "Now, that was the last reaction I expected. Darling are you oka- …"_

_A pillow hits him in the face._

"_You laugh at someone you're supposedly in love with!" walks away and heads for the bathroom._

"_Woah," jumps off the bed, "where are you going?"_

_However, all he hears is the slamming of the door in his face._

"Ah, good times," Patrick says as he brings his gaze back to Robin.

"I still can't believe you fell off the bed," he laughs as her eyes narrow dangerously again.

She comes up to him and slaps him across the face.

"Ow! Well, I haven't gotten one of those in a while."

"You had it coming," endeavors to walk away from him, but he grabs her arm and brings his face down so that they are in close vicinity.

"And I believe I haven't had one of these in a while either."

Patrick kisses Robin passionately, and she is not able to stop herself from melting along with him.


	6. God That Staring

**CH 6 – God That Staring **

As if she were kissing a toad instead of a hot doctor, Robin suddenly stops reacting to Patrick's lips, releases her toes from their vertical position, and shakes her head vigorously.

Chuckling at the sight of his love trying to rid herself from responding to him, "You know you're not at a rock concert right."

She shoots a glare his way.

"All that head shaking only gives you a headache, and besides," puts his hands on his hips, "it won't help you resist me," winks at her.

Rolls her eyes and hesitantly replies, "You're probably right."

Shocked by her words, "What's that?" brings a hand to his ear, "I'm right?"

"You really expect me to say it again," folding her arms.

The gifted surgeon smiles at her and despite the opportunity to be ragingly arrogant being present, he chooses to change the subject to something that would annoy Robin more.

"Damn, you're hot when you're pissed," bites his bottom lip.

"Wow! Doctor Patrick Drake has just given up an occasion to be arrogant. Someone alert the presses!" waves her arms in the air.

"I repeat Doctor McHottie has receded from being arrogant. Oh God! Is the apocalypse coming!" puts her hands on her head.

"Ooo, that was the best play I have ever seen," laughing and clapping.

Letting out a small scream of frustration, Robin turns around to stomp away from Patrick, but he follows her.

"You are like a ………" searching for the words, "like a ever erupting firecracker."

Halts to a stop and looks over to face him, "Firecracker?"

"You're right – more like a volcano," making the illusion of a volcano erupting with his hands.

"Damn it, Patrick," swings around away from him, "There has got to be someway for me to prevent you from finding me 'hot'," a light bulb goes off.

Robin uses her hands to mess her hair up as best she can.

She looks up at her ex and a moment of silence passes by.

"Now why does that turn me on," he says with a husky voice.

Letting her head slide upward in utter aggravation, "That turns me on too."

"Stop," narrowing her eyes.

"No, you stop with that," points at her.

"Stop what? What do I have to do to make myself unappealing to you, Patrick? What! Name it – I'll do it. Anything – anything in th-"

Patrick puts a finger on her lips, "Nothing."

Staring into her eyes intently, "There's nothing you can possibly do to get rid of this attraction, Robin. You can mess your hair up all you want, you can wear ragged clothes, hell you can even live like a pig, it won't drive me away . . . ," he shifts his gaze to her moonlight glistened lips.

Realizing that if Patrick kissed her, she wouldn't be able to pull away again, so Robin carries on the conversation.

"I think I'll try the live like a pig suggestion. Got any tips?"

He doesn't respond. He just persistently continues to stare at her.

Jamming her eyes close, "Please quit it."

"Why?" he smirks, "Uncomfortable?"

"That's one way to put it. More like creepy," mocking Patrick – she begins to stare at him too.

Taking a few steps closer to her, he causes her to break the stare, "I see. You're doing that towering thing. Think it's going to make me succumb to … what? temptation?"

"It's been known to happen," continues to look at her.

"_Whenever I see you in scrubs, I always wonder how you managed to find a pair that you wouldn't drown in Scorpio," wearing a pair of scrubs himself, Dr. Drake struts his way to the nurse's station as Dr. Scorpio lets out an exhausted sigh. _

"_And whenever I see your mighty highness wearing scrubs, I always wonder where you attained a pair that fits you and your big egotistical ass so perfectly," grabs another patient's chart._

"_Oh, so you noticed my big ass, did you?" leans towards Robin and places his hands at either side of her so that he completely shields her from any kind of escape route. _

_Unaware of this, "Let me clarify my statement. You are a big ass," slaps the chart close and swiftly turns around, "but you certainly don't have a big -," finally notices her arrogant colleague's closeness to her._

"_Ass," finishes her sentence, "Now Dr. Scorpio, how would you such a thing if you haven't been paying any attention to my physical features," lowers his face and firms his grip on the counter._

_Trying to downplay the effect Patrick's close presence was having on her, "It was written across the mirror in the women's restroom."_

_She dares to look directly at him without much hesitation. _

_Patrick licks his lips and continues, "Ah, and you wouldn't happen to be the woman behind the display of that untrue statement, would you? I mean after all, you are a good girl who's never broken her curfew let alone caused vandalism."_

_Softly smiling and shaking her head at him, "Shows what you know. I'm sorry but your assessment is utterly incorrect."_

_Bites his bottom lip, "Then prove me wrong," he looks hungrily at her lips, "Kiss me."_

"_What!" her voice expressing her shock, "How the hell would that prove you wrong?" returns to the counter with her back facing Patrick._

_He laughs at her sudden need to change positions and explains, "It'll show me that you don't wander away from a dare, and I'll finally get to see the rebellious Robin Scorpio who has supposedly been hiding from me."_

"_Oh, so you're daring me to kiss you," puts her hand on her chin to fake a deep thinking moment, "Yeah . . . can't you dare me to do something that's going to be less pleasurable for you," returns back to face him, "How about I perform a bikini wax on you?"_

_Chuckling, "Why would I do that? Just admit it Robin, you're a chicken," he watches as her eyes narrow._

_She grabs his shoulders and drags him downward as their lips greet each other for the first time without insults but with an anger-initiated kiss. _

"Oh no. That was a dare," points knowingly at him, "You called me a chicken and you knew that would get you a kiss."

"Uh-huh. If it was a dare with no hidden desires behind it, then why did you have to jam your tongue down my throat?" looking coyly puzzled.

Robin's mouth formed into a stunned 'Oh' shape as she looks up in disbelief.

"I jammed my tongue down your throat! If I, no there's no if about it, I recall it like it actually happened, you threw your tongue down my throat and the only reason I added my tongue into the mix was to try to push yours out of my mouth," puts her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"That is the biggest line of bull I have ever heard. Sure the part about me turning the good old fashion kiss into a French one was true, but if you had wanted to take my tongue out of the kiss, you wouldn't have released your tongue as well, you would have … ar …"

"Bite it off," silently adding the truth as she smiles at her lack of skill in lying.

Patrick smiles back at his love as Robin shyly covers her face with her hand. Just as he was about to bring up the misunderstood situation that had driven Robin away from their home, the loud sound of thunder was heard followed by lightning and the heavy pouring of rain.

Patrick and Robin gaze towards each other and then look around at the drops of water flowing down as it has caused involuntary reminiscing.

His eyes fall on the soaking beauty again and met with her eyes in a few seconds. They both laugh out loud at each other's appearance. Closing his eyes, he stretches out his arms and lets his face turn toward the dark night sky.

"Yep, this is exactly how I wanted to end the night," shakes his wet hair and discharging some of the water droplets in Robin's direction causing her to giggle at his silliness.

"Quit lying," goes up to him and pushes his arms downward.

Taking her left hand and turning it over, "I'm not lying. I expected to be alone again tonight but I'm here with you," smiling at her.

Patrick shoves his free hand into his pocket and takes out a small object. He places the object in Robin's hand and watches as her face lights up.

"I believe you owe me an answer Scorpio."


	7. Broken

**CH 7 – Broken**

The ring glimmers in the moonlight as it sits comfortably in its box on Patrick's palm.

He goes down on one knee.

"Robin Scorpio, will you mar-"

"No."

One word, giving him no time to finish. That's all that she said. It broke his heart in two.

Getting up with a confused look on his face, "Why…Robin. What…"

"I can't Patrick. I can't trust you. I can't live with you. I can't marry you."

"Can you love me? Can you just love me?"

"Without trust? Love is nothing."

"You are not letting me explain the situation!" his voice rising with frustration.

"The situation with Alice-"

"Don't! Don't say her name! I do not want to know your situation with her! And anyway, there is no need for you to explain it to me. We are not together anymore remember!" folding her arms again in an attempt to keep herself together emotionally rather than to keep her warm from the rain pouring down on her.

"You're right," clicking the ring box close. "We're not. We are not together. We are not in love, hell I don't even believe in love right? I am an arrogant jerk who could care less about other people right?"

Patrick's eyes fill themselves with water and his voice cracks as he continues.

"It's your fault Robin. Why did you have to come into my shallow world and change me. I was a hell of a lot happy in that world!"

"Well who is stopping you from going back. Go back into that world Patrick! Go into that world with your precious Alice and give her that ring. I'm sure she is working hard in your bed for it!"

And with that she walks away. She walks away from the man she was made for. The one she can't live without. She just walks away.

Painfully watching her walk away, Patrick breaks down onto the ground. He lets his accrued tears flow out like the water in a gushing stream. He remembers the first time he had proposed to her. It was a month back.

_A hand popped out of the supply closet he was walking by and grabbed him by his tie. A smile quickly appeared on his face as her appearance became apparent in the dark closet._

"_Why Doctor Scorpio, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just to get me in here. A simple page would have done the trick sweetheart," smirking through his teeth._

"_Oh I know that Doctor Drake. I know how easy you are. In fact, you have become so easy that it just isn't fun anymore," teasing him._

"_Huh?!" clearly not amused._

"_I am hardly boring. You can ask any nurse on this flo-"_

_He shut his mouth quickly as he noticed the glare she was giving him._

"_Well, what can I do to make her royal highness feel less bored of our relationship," bows his head playfully._

_Robin puts her hand on her chin in a thinking posture._

"_Oooo – no. You could never do that. Forget that," waves her hand to indicate the shooing away of that idea._

"_No, I can do it. I can do anything," coming closer to her._

"_You know that," grabs her waist._

_Pushes his hands off her, "Hey! No cheating humble servant."_

"_Oh, right. What does her majesty want me to do?"_

"_Propose to me," says flatly._

"_What!"_

"_Don't freak out Drake. It's a dare. If you can do this, you can do anything to me tonight," puts her hands around his neck and looks devilishly at him._

"_Ah, I like the sound of that," pulls her closer._

"_But if you can't do it, no supply closet adventures for a week."_

"_Deal."_

"_Oh by the way, you have to do this over the PA system."_

_His eyes widen._

_Looks down at her, "Oh come on Robin. That's crazy. Why would you want me to do that?"_

"_So that all the single women in this hospital will know who you belong to," smiling like an angel._

"_You devil. This is going to be hard."_

_Walking away, "Do anything to me remember."_

_She winks at him and leaves. _

_God he was falling for her and he was crazy because he did it. _

_He announced his proposal over the PA system: "This is Doctor Patrick Drake leaving a message for Doctor Robin Scorpio. Well, leaving a question. Scorpio will you marry me?"_

_It had felt like the hospital went silent for that moment until Alan came up from behind him and lectured him. The funny thing wad though that he would do it again any day of the week._

It had been a dare and hence, it had been a joke, but today when he had meant it. She had turned him down. Flat. And left him broken.


	8. Take a Few Days Off, Everything Changes

**CH 8 – Take a Few Days Off and Everything Changes**

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't go to work day in, day out and play on the chance of running into her. Oh, who was he kidding? They always managed to run into each other no matter where the hell they were and at GH they were always asked to work together. He couldn't do it. He would break apart so as a resolution he took a week off. The brilliant Dr. Drake had hardly ever taken time off because he had needed his work. His work had meant everything to him, but after he fell for Robin, his work was far lower on his priority list. However, he still had a number of vacation days left, but that doesn't mean it was easy for Patrick to take time off, especially with Epiphany around.

"Hi. This is Dr. Patrick Drake and I-"

"I know who you are boy. Just tell me why in the world your asinine self is not here yet."

Epiphany had picked up the phone. This was the last thing he wanted to do right now. If he knew Epiphany and he thought he did, she was going to be kicking his ass over the phone during their entire conversation.

"Do you have any idea how busy and hectic things have been around here? And you taking days off this week is not helping. How many days has it been already doctor? Shouldn't you have cured yourself by now? If not, then I think you need to get your money back from whatever medical school you went to cause-"

"Epi please. I can't come in today either."

"First, don't dare call me Epi again and second, the hell you aren't coming in. With Dr. Scorpio gone out of town, you are not helping matters at-"

Sitting up straight in his chair, "Wait. Robin left town? When? Where did she go? When is she coming back?"

"Hold on minister. I'm not her daily planner that I would have all the answers. Why don't you come to the hospital and ask someone who would know, alright?"

"Ok. I'll be in."

He had never gotten dressed so fast in his life as he had that day. He needed answers.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Dr. Alan Quartermaine answers.

The door slams open and a tall awful looking shadow steps into the office.

"Patrick! Look at you, you're so pale and thin," jumps out of his chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Robin?"

Alan's head turns to the ground in an attempt to avoid Patrick's stare.

"Patrick …"

"Where is she Alan? Where?"

"I can't say. She made me promise."

Patrick stands stunned as the connotation of Alan's words hit him and his heart rate increases.

"She… isn't coming…back. Is she?" looks downward.

"No. I'm sorry Patrick. She had to leave and even if I told you where she is, she is going to move to some other place. In fact, I think she moved yesterday. She didn't tell me where she was headed next."

"Another country?"

"Most likely."

"One little misunder-…she couldn't trust me. Why, god why?"

The worst day of his life. His Robin had left him all alone. She wasn't even in the same bloody time zone as him. He couldn't run to her and make her listen to him, make her understand that he had never cheated on her and that he never would.

He should have known better though. Last night when she had walked away from him after refusing his proposal, he should have known that she was going to do something drastic, something that she would regret in the near future. He should have followed her, kept on chasing her, became a stalker, who cares, but he should never have just left her alone. Pain and loneliness takes over when someone heartbroken is left isolated.

Patrick walks out of Alan's office with the stale taste of beer in his mouth and the reeking smell of his body that conveys his lack of trips to the shower. He had been busy mourning his relationship while the love of his life, hell the only true love of his entire life was packing her things and getting ready to fly thousands of miles away from him. How selfish could he be? His thoughts were being taken over by the what-ifs just as Epiphany comes up to him.

"Do you see what happens when you miss a few days of work? Everything goes to hell."

Saying nothing, the spirit-broken doctor walks out of the hospital into the still dark morning environment. He was lost.


End file.
